The Administrative Core will provide support for the research, training, community engagement, and information and technology transfer in this Program Project. Core leadership is provided by the Program Director/Principal Investigator, Dr. Norbert Kaminski. The Core will be located within the offices of the Center for Integrative Toxicology at Michigan State University, a unit coordinating campus-wide multidisciplinary activities in environmental and molecular toxicology. The Principal Investigator is Director of the Center. Staff for the Administrative Core includes a part-time accountant/administrator and a part-time secretary. The PD/PI will provide administrative and scientific leadership of the research program with input from an Internal and an External Advisory Committee. The Core will organize and support regularly scheduled meetings and video-conferencing for exchange of research and administrative information among the entire research group. It will prepare progress reports and other information that is required by the NIEHS Superfund Research Program (SRP) administration. Fiscal responsibilities attributed to the Core will include management and dissemination of funds to research projects and cores, monitoring of expenditures, and communication and reporting as required by NIEHS fiscal administration personnel. The Core will take leadership in and organize activities involving communication with government officials and personnel regarding the research program. Communications required for technology transfer will be enhanced through Core activities, including updating of website information concerning research progress. A Pilot Project Program providing non-NIH funds principally from institutional support will be used for initiation of new research projects will also be administered by the Core